I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: They didn't know her, they just didn't understand. She need time. Usagi, fed up with the senshi and her parents for not understanding her fled to those who did, only to come back 3 years later and sing a song that made them understand.


'Usagi! You're late again!' Rei shouted at the out-of breath blonde teen.

Panting, Usagi tried to reply, but she was interrupted by Makoto.

'Usagi,' she sighed 'You are the future queen of the world. You have to start acting more responsible.'

Usagi looked into Makoto's green eyes – which showed nothing but disappointment in her friend.

'Mak-' Usagi was interrupted, yet again by Ami.

'Makoto is right Usa, you need to start taking your studies more seriously also. How do you expect to run an entire world when you barley pass basic math.' Ami looked into the eyes of her princess. She studiously ignored the tears welling up in those expressive eyes.

Mina looked at the other scouts and sighed when she realized what she had to do.

'Usa, you know we love you and that we all want whats best for you. When you act like you do – it puts us off during battles, because we are worried about you.' She sighed.

'Until you can fight properly and grow up, I'm afraid that you are no longer a scout. We cannot keep saving you forever.'

Usagi looked up in shock. They were serious. They just didn't get her, did they?

She stood up with a deep, sorrow-filled sigh.

'If that is what you truly believe, then I shall leave – and you won't see me again.'

With that said, she ran out of the room, ignoring the cries of her senshi.

She ran and ran and ran, until she reached Mamorou's apartment. She knocked on the door, her eyes still filled with tears.

When he opened the door, she flung herself into his arms.

Noticing the distress in his beloved, he brought her over to the couch and comforted her the best he could. He knew what had happened. The senshi had already called him and filled him in.

'Shh Usa. This situation isn't so bad, and it won't last forever. You just need to grow up and be the queen that you are destined to be.' He told her with a smile.

She looked up into his eyes, and seeing that he really believed in what he was saying, she jumped off of the couch and ran out of the room, heading straight to her house.

As she ran past the park, she saw a battle going on, and was about to go and help, but stopped herself. They didn't want he help, so she wasn't going to help them.

She just stood in front of the park, watching the battle. The senshi were doing OK, but it was a week monster.

Suddenly, a hand covered her eyes, and dragged her away. She started to struggle, till she realized male voice was speaking to her, and said voice belonged t her father.

'Usagi, I do not want you seeing something like that. You are too young, and it will scar you for life.' He dragged her through the front door of the house and sat her down on the couch. He was looking at her with a stern expression on his face.

'That isn't the type of things a child should see Usagi.' He told her.

Her mother was standing beside him nodding alon. The two were sitting on the couch watching T.V, when they heard the sound of the battle. They looked out the window and saw their little girl watching it, Kenji had quickly ran out the house and brought their daughter in.

'Is that all I am?' Usagi muttered.

'What's that dear?' Ilene asked her.

'Is that all I am to anyone? A child?' She asked her mother and father.

'Well of course you are Odango-atama.' Her younger brother commented as he entered the room.

'Well, if that is what everyone thinks of me – that I am just a useless child – I guess I will just be going then.' She said with conviction.

She ran up to her room and slammed the door, and finally let the new set of tears fall.

No one understood her. No one knew. There was no one – she stopped her thoughts as she realized that there was someone who knew, that there was someone who understood.

Usagi ran around her room, packing the bare necessities. Before she jumped out the window, she took out a piece of her pink, bunny paper and wrote a note.

_Dear Mum, Dad and Shingo,_

_ I am sick of everyone assuming who I am, when they really don't know. I am sick of everyone telling me to grow up and be an adult when I am still a teenager. I need to get away. Don't know when I will be back – possibly never._

_I love you, but I __**need **__to do this._

_All my love,_

_ Usa xx_**  
****(\_/)****  
****(O.o)****  
****( )**

**Folding the note and leaving it on her pillow, she jumped out the window and ran to a nearby alley. She summoned her crystal and wished.**

**'Please, take me to those who understand.'**

**In a flash of silver light, she was gone.**

**Only four people realized that she had gone, and they were the Outer Scouts.**

**'She's gone' Hotaru whispered sadly.**

'But, she will be back' Michiru soother her.

'They better take care of Kitten, or I _will _come after them.' Haruka threatened.

'Her destiny has now got a new branch.' Setsuna whispered with a smile.

_Three Years Later_

'Usagi, come one – it is time for you to go back and show them.' One of the three males told her.

'I know Ta-kun, but what if they recognize me before the performance?'

'They won't Usa. You have changed so much in the past three years.' One of the other males said.

'But, what about you guys? I don't want to leave you, and Mamoru – I love him, but I love Seiya more…' Usagi whispered.

'We will be with you – wherever you go Usa. As for the love triangle that doesn't really connect together – we will figure that out when it comes to it.' Seiya told her with a charming smile, giving her a peck on the cheek.

'But, what of Kakayuu?' Usagi whispered – worried about the princess who helped her over the years.

'I am letting them go Usagi.' Kakayuu told her.

'But, why?'

'Because it is time for them to go to where they really belong.' She replied with a soft smile.

Usagi looked at the Starlights, and a smile lit up her face.

She looked back over to Kakayuu and bowed.

'Thank-you for all your help and hospitality over the past three years.' Kakayuu walked over and pulled her into a hug.

'You are always welcome here, Moon Princess.' After a slightly tearful goodbye, the four teleported back to Earth in a flash of red, blue, green and white.

_A few days later_

'They're back' Hotaru said with a giant grin on her face.

'I told you.' Michiru giggled

'She better be happy.' Haruka grumbled.

'Let the games begin.' Setsuna whispered with a smirk.

'And back with a one time reunion concert – The Three Lights!' The announcer shouted to all those gathered in the concert hall.

The crowd shouted in joy, happy to see them again.

'I wonder why they are back?' Ami whispered to herself – thinking of the last time she saw them, when Usagi was still around.

'Oh who cares?' Mina rolled her eyes.

'Yaten's back!' She squealed.

'I don't want to see Seiya's reaction to the fact that we don't know where Usagi is.' Makoto said – glancing meaningfully at Mamoru.

'You said you would protect her.'

'I know.' He whispered sorrowfully.

'What are you lot whispering about?' Shingo asked them.

'We agreed to come as a way to remember Usagi.' Kenji said as Ilene nodded along in agreement, with Rei.

The others all nodded and turned back to the concert. They were very privileged as they were in the front row.

The concert continued on for two hours. The Three Lights plating all of their songs, with a few new ones mixed in. suddenly though, Seiya made an announcement into the mic.

'Tonight – Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special treat for you.' He said, looking meaningfully at those in the front row.

'That's right,' Yaten continued. 'A very dear friend of ours has agreed to sing a song she wrote for you.'

'She wrote it as a way to describe her teenage life. It is meant specifically for her friends and family who never fully understood her, and tried to make her grow up before she was ready.' Taiki explained, looking at the front row.

Everyone in the front row looked at each other in surprise.

'So, without further adieu,' Seiya announced, 'Usagi Tsukino with her song 'I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman!''

Usagi took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. There was a loud gasp, as everyone laid eyes on her. Everyone had known her. At least they thought they did.

They thought she was a clumsy, loudmouth, dumb, crybaby, who was somehow luck enough to get the good looking college guy.

The girl who walked out on stage was the opposite of all that. She now radiated what she always had on the inside. The Starlights and the Outers were the only ones to ever see that.

She wore an ankle-length white dress that had beautiful rose, star and moon embroidery around the hem. It was sleeveless, showing off her modest cleavage. There was a silver ribbon that tide under her breast and pushed them up a little. She wore a pair of silver high-heels. She wore soft make-up that just pronounced her already beautiful, soft features, and she wore a necklace that had a crescent moon, rose and star all connected. Her hair was down in soft waves, instead of her usual odangos, and had some streaks of silver through it.

All in all – she was breathtaking.

Usagi sighed and nodded to the musician who started to play the melody. Usagi made sure her 'Madonna Mic' was in place and walked to centre stage.

_I used to think  
I had the answers to everything,  
_

She really did as well. She found out she was going to be future queen, and figured she didn't _**have **_to try hard in school, or in anything else. That all she had to do was be alive, but she knew there was more to it now.

_But now I know  
Life doesn't always go my way, yeah...  
_

She had learnt that through the constant battles and hardships. The tip of the ice-burg was that day three years ago with the girls, Mamoru and her parents.

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
_

She always felt like that. She was told to grow up; she was told not to change. She loves Mamoru, she loves Seiya.

_That's when I realize...  
{Chorus}  
I'm not a girl,  
_

And she wasn't – not anymore. Not after everything she had been through.

_Not yet a woman.  
_

But she wasn't ready to give up all of her innocence yet. She was still young – she wasn't queen yet. She needed to have fun, to feel alive – free.

_All I need is time,  
_

Pluto could give her plenty of that – not to mention when the Great Freeze thing happens – she will have a thousand years of time to be able to grow up and the be the queen she was destined to be.

_A moment that is mine,_

_While I'm in between.  
_

And that is were she was. She is in between. Not a girl, she had seen too much, but still unwilling to give it all up – not yet.

_{Verse}  
I'm not a girl,  
There is no need to protect me.  
_

She didn't need her senshi there all the time, she didn't need her parents covering her eyes.

The senshi shared a look, maybe they were a little over protective of her.

_It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own.  
_

She needed to know all the dangers n the world – be they Youma or not.

Kenji and Ilene looked at each other, realizing that their little baby girl had gone and was growing up. They needed to stop sheltering her.

_I've seen so much more than you know now,  
_

She looked directly into her parent's eyes, pleading with them to understand.

_So don't tell me to shut my eyes.  
_

She shook her head, realizing that they didn't understand, but they will.

_  
__{Chorus}__  
_

_{verse}  
I'm not a girl,  
But if you look at me closely,  
_

Every single person in the audience watched her every move.

_You will see it my eyes.  
This girl will always find  
_

She looked at her senshi and Mamoru – and then to the Lights

_Her way._

I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe).  


She was sick of them telling her which path to follow, which one was right. She had to decide her own future.

_Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah).  
_

She didn't know yet what type of Queen she was – and she liked it like that. She could become the queen she wishes to be.

_All I need is time (All I need),  
A moment that is mine (That is mine),  
While I'm in between._

I'm not a girl  


She looked at her parents, brother, senshi and Mamoru. They were part of the life she had formed as a girl.

_Not yet a woman  
_

They would be there when she became a woman, but…

_All I need is time (All I need),  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between.  
_

She looked to Seiya, he was part of her when she was a girl, she will be there when she becomes a full woman, and he's been there for her while she's in between. All the Lights have.

_  
I'm not a girl,  
Not yet a woman._

She finished the song, tears falling down her face as the crowd roared.

She looked to her senshi and love, and saw them look at her in approval – that they will follow her wherever she may go, and will accept her decisions, no matter what they may be. Mamoru understood that she is torn between him and Seiya. He will allow her to decide, even if it means both of them.

She looked to her parents and brother. They looked at her with tears in their eyes, but they were also radiating pride towards their daughter/sister.

'It's time.' She whispered to the senshi, Mamoru and the Lights – although, everyone heard.

The senshi (including the Outers) and Mamoru jumped onto the stage, standing to one side of her, the Lights stood on the other.

'Usagi, what is it time for?' Ilene yelled from the crowd in confusion. The crowd had also gone quiet in their own confusion.

'For you to know who we are, and for you all to go to sleep.' She replied.

'Moon Eternal Make-Up!' She shouted, and transformed into Sailor Moon.

All the others also transformed.

The entire world now knew who they were. (The concert was televised.)

'My name is Usagi Tsukino, and I am Sailor Moon. A thousand years ago, I was Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, and this is my court, my guard, my friends, and it contains two people who I love with all my heart.'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or the song 'I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman.'

**A/N – Hope you liked it!**

* * *

' and she wore a necklace that had a crescent moon, r


End file.
